


Once

by prairiecrow



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foe Yay, M/M, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stand-off between Bob and Megabyte, but certainly not of the usual kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Probably best envisioned as happening towards the end of S2.

They lay face to face, and Bob was too proud to look away, and too smart to turn his back on a virus, even in the midst of tangled bed linens that suggested anything but a potential battle to the death. Yet the look in his amber eyes suggested that he wanted to get the hell out of there, that what he had just done with such passion now sickened him in the cold aftermath.

Megabyte allowed himself a smirk and ran careful claws down the sprite's naked chest and belly. Very careful: just enough to leave visible scores on the azure skin, but not enough to draw blood. The way the muscles tensed and shivered under his touch could suggest either excitement or revulsion, and perhaps a little of both; the way Bob's body reacted even lower down indicated that excitement was carrying the day. Either way Megabyte's mission objective had been accomplished.

He leaned in close, deliberately violating Bob's personal space again, and applied his long slick tongue to the line of Bob's jaw with unhurried sensuality. The Guardian's whole body tensed and Megabyte felt a hiss of hot breath against his cheek, almost a gasp of shock; a nanosecond later hot ﬂesh, aroused anew, nudged upward against the heel of his hand.

Megabyte let his tongue slither back between sharp silver teeth before whispering in the sprite's ear: "Again?"

Bob's hand pressed ﬂat against his belly, just below his chest armor, with nowhere near enough pressure to force him back. A word shivered in Bob's throat, half-formed and unspoken, perhaps a ﬁrm denial, perhaps a savage curse; but what emerged after a long moment was: "... one more time."

Megabyte kept his laughter conﬁned to the inner sanctum of his mind. With Bob, once was never enough.


End file.
